The present invention relates generally to the identification and isolation of novel DNA and to the recombinant production of novel polypeptides having sequence similarity to interleukin-17 and to interleukin-17 receptor protein, designated herein as xe2x80x9cPROxe2x80x9d polypeptides.
Extracellular proteins play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. These secreted polypeptides or signaling molecules normally pass through the cellular secretory pathway to reach their site of action in the extracellular environment.
Secreted proteins have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceuticals, diagnostics, biosensors and bioreactors. Most protein drugs available at present, such as thrombolytic agents, interferons, interleukins, erythropoietins, colony stimulating factors, and various other cytokines, are secretory proteins. Their receptors, which are membrane proteins, also have potential as therapeutic or diagnostic agents.
Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cellxe2x80x94cell interactions, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Similarly to secreted proteins, membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immunoadhesins, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interactions. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins and native receptor or membrane-bound proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
In this regard, the present invention relates to identifying novel secreted polypeptides and receptors of the interleukin-17 (IL-17) family which have been shown to be related to immune-mediated and inflammatory disease. Immune related and inflammatory diseases are the manifestation or consequence of fairly complex, often multiple interconnected biological pathways which in normal physiology are critical to respond to insult or injury, initiate repair from insult or injury, and mount innate and acquired defense against foreign organisms. Disease or pathology occurs when these normal physiological pathways cause additional insult or injury either as directly related to the intensity of the response, as a consequence of abnormal regulation or excessive stimulation, as a reaction to self, or as a combination of these.
Though the genesis of these diseases often involves multistep pathways and often multiple different biological systems/pathways, intervention at critical points in one or more of these pathways can have an ameliorative or therapeutic effect. Therapeutic intervention can occur by either antagonism of a detrimental process/pathway or stimulation of a beneficial process/pathway.
Many immune related diseases are known and have been extensively studied. Such diseases include immune-mediated inflammatory diseases (such as rheumatoid arthritis, immune mediated renal disease, hepatobiliary diseases, inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), psoriasis, and asthma), non-immune-mediated inflammatory diseases, infectious diseases, immunodeficiency diseases, neoplasia, etc.
T lymphocytes (T cells) are an important component of a mammalian immune response. T cells recognize antigens which are associated with a self-molecule encoded by genes within the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The antigen may be displayed together with MHC molecules on the surface of antigen presenting cells, virus infected cells, cancer cells, grafts, etc. The T cell system eliminates these altered cells which pose a health threat to the host mammal. T cells include helper T cells and cytotoxic T cells. Helper T cells proliferate extensively following recognition of an antigen-MHC complex on an antigen presenting cell. Helper T cells also secrete a variety of cytokines, i.e., lymphokines, which play a central role in the activation of B cells, cytotoxic T cells and a variety of other cells which participate in the immune response.
A central event in both humoral and cell mediated immune responses is the activation and clonal expansion of helper T cells. Helper T cell activation is initiated by the interaction of the T cell receptor (TCR)-CD3 complex with an antigen-MHC on the surface of an antigen presenting cell. This interaction mediates a cascade of biochemical events that induce the resting helper T cell to enter a cell cycle (the G0 to G1 transition) and results in the expression of a high affinity receptor for IL-2 and sometimes IL-4. The activated T cell progresses through the cycle proliferating and differentiating into memory cells or effector cells.
In addition to the signals mediated through the TCR, activation of T cells involves additional costimulation induced by cytokines released by the antigen presenting cell or through interactions with membrane bound molecules on the antigen presenting cell and the T cell. The cytokines IL-1 and IL-6 have been shown to provide a costimulatory signal. Also, the interaction between the B7 molecule expressed on the surface of an antigen presenting cell and CD28 and CTLA-4 molecules expressed on the T cell surface effect T cell activation. Activated T cells express an increased number of cellular adhesion molecules, such as ICAM-1, integrins, VLA-4, LFA-1, CD56, etc.
T-cell proliferation in a mixed lymphocyte culture or mixed lymphocyte reaction (MLR) is an established indication of the ability of a compound to stimulate the immune system. In many immune responses, inflammatory cells infiltrate the site of injury or infection. The migrating cells may be neutrophilic, eosinophilic, monocytic or lymphocytic as can be determined by histologic examination of the affected tissues. Current Protocols in Immunology, ed. John E. Coligan, 1994, John Wiley and Sons, Inc.
Immune related diseases could be treated by suppressing the immune response. Using neutralizing antibodies that inhibit molecules having immune stimulatory activity would be beneficial in the treatment of immune-mediated and inflammatory diseases. Molecules which inhibit the immune response can be utilized (proteins directly or via the use of antibody agonists) to inhibit the immune response and thus ameliorate immune related disease.
Interleukin-17 (IL-17) has been identified as a celluler ortholog of a protein encoded by the T lymphotropic Herpes virus Saimiri (HSV) [see, Rouvier et al., J. Immunol., 150(12): 5445-5456 (19993); Yao et al., J. Immunol., 122(12): 5483-5486 (1995) and Yao et al., Immunity, 3(6): 811-821 (1995)]. Subsequent characterization has shown that this protein is a potent cytokine that acts to induce proinflammatory responses in a wide variety of peripheral tissues. IL-17 is a homodimeric cytokine of about 32 kDa which is synthesized and secreted only by CD4+ activated memory T cells (reviewed in Fossiez et al., Int. Rev. Immunol., 16:541-551 [1998]).
Despite its restricted tissue distribution, IL-17 exhibits pleitropic biological activities on various types of cells. IL-17 has been found to stimulate the production of many cytokines. It induces the secretion of IL-6, IL-8, prostaglandin E2, MCP-1 and G-CSF by adherent cells like fibroblasts, keratinocytes, epithelial and endothelial cells. IL-17 also has the ability to induce ICAM-1 surface expression, proliferation of T cells, and growth and differentiation of CD34+ human progenitors into neutrophils. IL-17 has also been implicated in bone metabolism, and has been suggested to play an important role in pathological conditions characterized by the presence of activated T cells and TNF-xcex1 production such as rheumatoid arthritis and loosening of bone implants (Van Bezooijen et al., J. Bone Miner. Res., 14:1513-1521 [1999]). Activated T cells of synovial tissue derived from rheumatoid arthritis patients were found to secrete higher amounts of IL-17 than those derived from normal individuals or osteoarthritis patients (Chabaud et al., Arthritis Rheum., 42:963-970 [1999]). It was suggested that this proinflammatory cytokine actively contributes to synovial inflammation in rheumatoid arthritis. Apart from its proinflammatory role, IL-17 seems to contribute to the pathology of rheumatoid arthritis by yet another mechanism. For example, IL-17 has been shown to induce the expression of osteoclast differentiation factor (ODF) mRNA in osteoblasts (Kotake et al., J. Clin. Invest., 103:1345-1352 [1999]). ODF stimulates differentiation of progenitor cells into osteoclasts, the cells involved in bone resorption. Since the level of IL-17 is significantly increased in synovial fluid of rheumatoid arthritis patients, it appears that IL-17 induced osteoclast formation plays a crucial role in bone resorption in rheumatoid arthritis. IL-17 is also believed to play a key role in certain other autoimmune disorders such as multiple sclerosis (Matusevicius et al., Mult. Scler., 5:101-104 [1999]). IL-17 has further been shown, by intracellular signalling, to stimulate Ca2+ influx and a reduction in [cAMP]i in human macrophages (Jovanovic et al., J. Immunol., 160:3513 [1998]). Fibroblasts treated with IL-17 induce the activation of NF-xcexaB, [Yao et al., Immunity, 3:811 (1995), Jovanovic et al., supra], while macrophages treated with it activate NF-xcexaB and mitogen-activated protein kinases (Shalom-Barek et al., J. Biol. Chem., 273:27467 [1998]).
Additionally, IL-17 also shares sequence similarity with mammalian cytokine-like factor 7 that is involved in bone and cartilage growth. Other proteins with which IL-17 polypeptides share sequence similarity are human embryo-derived interleukin-related factor (EDIRF) and interleukin-20.
Consistent with IL-17""s wide-range of effects, the cell surface receptor for IL-17 has been found to be widely expressed in many tissues and cell types (Yao et al., Cytokine, 9:794 [1997]). While the amino acid sequence of the human IL-17 receptor (IL-R) (866 amino acids) predicts a protein with a single transmembrane domain and a long, 525 amino acid intracellular domain, the receptor sequence is unique and is not similar to that of any of the receptors from the cytokine/growth factor receptor family. This coupled with the lack of similarity of IL-17 itself to other known proteins indicates that IL-17 and its receptor may be part of a novel family of signalling proteins and receptors. It has been demonstrated that IL-17 activity is mediated through binding to its unique cell surface receptor, wherein previous studies have shown that contacting T cells with a soluble form of the IL-17 receptor polypeptide inhibited T cell proliferation and IL-2 production induced by PHA, concanavalin A and anti-TCR monoclonal antibody (Yao et al., J. Immunol., 155:5483-5486 [1995]). As such, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to the known cytokine receptors, specifically IL-17 receptors.
Recently, we have identified two new proteins termed IL-17B and IL-17C that are clearly related to IL-17, establishing that there exists a family of IL-17-like molecules (Li et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 97(2): 773-778 [2000]). Interestingly, they do not appear to be ligands for IL-17 receptor, suggesting that there exists other molecules that serve as cognate receptors for these factors. Interest in this family of molecules has increased as it has become apparent that IL-17 may contribute to a number of important medical conditions related to immune function: including rheumatoid arthritis, immune mediated renal diseases, hepatobiliary diseases, inflammatory bowel disease, psoriasis, asthma, multiple sclerosis, atherosclerosis, promotion of tumor growth, or degenerative joint disease. Given the potential of IL-17 related molecules to occupy important roles in the control of immune function, there is an interest in the identification of other members of this family and the receptors that direct the actions of these molecules through particular target cell populations. In this respect, the present invention describes the cloning and characterization of novel proteins (designated herein as xe2x80x9cPROxe2x80x9d polypeptides) that are similar in amino acid sequence to IL-17, and active variants thereof, as well as novel interleukin-receptor molecules which have been shown to interact with the novel IL-17 protein ligands.
A. Embodiments
The present invention concerns compositions and methods useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune related disease in mammals, including humans. The present invention is based on the identification of proteins (including agonist and antagonist antibodies) which either stimulate or inhibit the immune response in mammals. Immune related diseases can be treated by suppressing or enhancing the immune response. Molecules that enhance the immune response stimulate or potentiate the immune response to an antigen. Molecules which stimulate the immune response can be used therapeutically where enhancement of the immune response would be beneficial. Alternatively, molecules that suppress the immune response attenuate or reduce the immune response to an antigen (e.g., neutralizing antibodies) can be used therapeutically where attenuation of the immune response would be beneficial (e.g., inflammation). Accordingly, the PRO polypeptides of the present invention and agonists and antagonists thereof are also useful to prepare medicines and medicaments for the treatment of immune-related and inflammatory diseases. In a specific aspect, such medicines and medicaments comprise a therapeutically effective amount of a PRO polypeptide, agonist or antagonist thereof with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Preferably, the admixture is sterile.
In a further embodiment, the invention concerns a method of identifying agonists of or antagonists to a PRO polypeptide which comprises contacting the PRO polypeptide with a candidate molecule and monitoring a biological activity mediated by said PRO polypeptide. Preferably, the PRO polypeptide is a native sequence PRO polypeptide. In a specific aspect, the PRO agonist or antagonist is an anti-PRO antibody.
In another embodiment, the invention concerns a composition of matter comprising a PRO polypeptide or an agonist or antagonist antibody which binds the polypeptide in admixture with a carrier or excipient. In one aspect, the composition comprises a therapeutically effective amount of the polypeptide or antibody. In another aspect, when the composition comprises an immune stimulating molecule, the composition is useful for: (a) enhancing infiltration of inflammatory cells into a tissue of a mammal in need thereof, (b) stimulating or enhancing an immune response in a mammal in need thereof, (c) increasing the proliferation of T-lymphocytes in a mammal in need thereof in response to an antigen, (d) stimulating the activity of T-lymphocytes or (e) increasing the vascular permeability. In a further aspect, when the composition comprises an immune inhibiting molecule, the composition is useful for: (a) decreasing infiltration of inflammatory cells into a tissue of a mammal in need thereof, (b) inhibiting or reducing an immune response in a mammal in need thereof, (c) decreasing the activity of T-lymphocytes or (d) decreasing the proliferation of T-lymphocytes in a mammal in need thereof in response to an antigen. In another aspect, the composition comprises a further active ingredient, which may, for example, be a further antibody or a cytotoxic or chemotherapeutic agent. Preferably, the composition is sterile.
In another embodiment, the invention concerns a method of treating an immune related disorder in a mammal in need thereof, comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a PRO polypeptide, an agonist thereof, or an antagonist thereto. In a preferred aspect, the immune related disorder is selected form the group consisting of: systemic lupus erythematosis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, juvenile chronic arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, systemic sclerosis, idiopathic inflammatory myopathies, Sjxc3x6gren""s syndrome, systemic vasculitis, sarcoidosis, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, autoimmune thrombocytopenia, thyroiditis, diabetes mellitus, immune-mediated renal disease, demyelinating diseases of the central and peripheral nervous systems such as multiple sclerosis, idiopathic demyelinating polyneuropathy or Guillain-Barrxc3xa9 syndrome, and chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy, hepatobiliary diseases such as infectious, autoimmune chronic active hepatitis, primary biliary cirrhosis, granulomatous hepatitis, and sclerosing cholangitis, inflammatory bowel disease, gluten-sensitive enteropathy, and Whipple""s disease, autoimmune or immune-mediated skin diseases including bullous skin diseases, erythema multiforme and contact dermatitis, psoriasis, allergic diseases such as asthma, allergic rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, food hypersensitivity and urticaria, immunologic diseases of the lung such as eosinophilic pneumonias, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and hypersensitivity pneumonitis, transplantation associated diseases including graft rejection and graft-versus-host-disease.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an antibody which specifically binds to any of the above or below described polypeptides. Optionally, the antibody is a monoclonal antibody, humanized antibody, antibody fragment or single-chain antibody. In one aspect, the present invention concerns an isolated antibody which binds a PRO polypeptide. In another aspect, the antibody mimics the activity of a PRO polypeptide (an agonist antibody) or conversely the antibody inhibits or neutralizes the activity of a PRO polypeptide (an antagonist antibody). In another aspect, the antibody is a monoclonal antibody, which preferably has nonhuman complementarity determining region (CDR) residues and human framework region (FR) residues. The antibody may be labeled and may be immobilized on a solid support. In a further aspect, the antibody is an antibody fragment, a monoclonal antibody, a single-chain antibody, or an anti-idiotypic antibody.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an anti-PRO antibody in admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In one aspect, the composition comprises a therapeutically effective amount of the antibody. Preferably, the composition is sterile. The composition may be administered in the form of a liquid pharmaceutical formulation, which may be preserved to achieve extended storage stability. Alternatively, the antibody is a monoclonal antibody, an antibody fragment, a humanized antibody, or a single-chain antibody.
In a further embodiment, the invention concerns an article of manufacture, comprising:
(a) a composition of matter comprising a PRO polypeptide or agonist, antagonist, or an antibody that specifically binds to said polypeptide thereof;
(b) a container containing said composition; and
(c) a label affixed to said container, or a package insert included in said container referring to the use of said PRO polypeptide or agonist or antagonist thereof in the treatment of an immune related disease. The composition may comprise a therapeutically effective amount of the PRO polypeptide or the agonist or antagonist thereof.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention concerns a method of diagnosing an immune related disease in a mammal, comprising detecting the level of expression of a gene encoding a PRO polypeptide (a) in a test sample of tissue cells obtained from the mammal, and (b) in a control sample of known normal tissue cells of the same cell type, wherein a higher or lower expression level in the test sample as compared to the control sample indicates the presence of immune related disease in the mammal from which the test tissue cells were obtained.
In another embodiment, the present invention concerns a method of diagnosing an immune disease in a mammal, comprising (a) contacting an anti-PRO antibody with a test sample of tissue cells obtained from the mammal, and (b) detecting the formation of a complex between the antibody and a PRO polypeptide, in the test sample; wherein the formation of said complex is indicative of the presence or absence of said disease. The detection may be qualitative or quantitative, and may be performed in comparison with monitoring the complex formation in a control sample of known normal tissue cells of the same cell type. A larger quantity of complexes formed in the test sample indicates the presence or absence of an immune disease in the mammal from which the test tissue cells were obtained. The antibody preferably carries a detectable label. Complex formation can be monitored, for example, by light microscopy, flow cytometry, fluorimetry, or other techniques known in the art. The test sample is usually obtained from an individual suspected of having a deficiency or abnormality of the immune system.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for determining the presence of a PRO polypeptide in a sample comprising exposing a test sample of cells suspected of containing the PRO polypeptide to an anti-PRO antibody and determining the binding of said antibody to said cell sample. In a specific aspect, the sample comprises a cell suspected of containing the PRO polypeptide and the antibody binds to the cell. The antibody is preferably detectably labeled and/or bound to a solid support.
In another embodiment, the present invention concerns an immune-related disease diagnostic kit, comprising an anti-PRO antibody and a carrier in suitable packaging. The kit preferably contains instructions for using the antibody to detect the presence of the PRO polypeptide. Preferably the carrier is pharmaceutically acceptable.
In another embodiment, the present invention concerns a diagnostic kit, containing an anti-PRO antibody in suitable packaging. The kit preferably contains instructions for using the antibody to detect the PRO polypeptide.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method of diagnosing an immune-related disease in a mammal which comprises detecting the presence or absence or a PRO polypeptide in a test sample of tissue cells obtained from said mammal, wherein the presence or absence of the PRO polypeptide in said test sample is indicative of the presence of an immune-related disease in said mammal.
In another embodiment, the present invention concerns a method for identifying an agonist of a PRO polypeptide comprising:
(a) contacting cells and a test compound to be screened under conditions suitable for the induction of a cellular response normally induced by a PRO polypeptide; and (b) determining the induction of said cellular response to determine if the test compound is an effective agonist, wherein the induction of said cellular response is indicative of said test compound being an effective agonist.
In another embodiment, the invention concerns a method for identifying a compound capable of inhibiting the activity of a PRO polypeptide comprising contacting a candidate compound with a PRO polypeptide under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow these two components to interact and determining whether the activity of the PRO polypeptide is inhibited. In a specific aspect, either the candidate compound or the PRO polypeptide is immobilized on a solid support. In another aspect, the non-immobilized component carries a detectable label. In a preferred aspect, this method comprises the steps of:
(a) contacting cells and a test compound to be screened in the presence of a PRO polypeptide under conditions suitable for the induction of a cellular response normally induced by a PRO polypeptide; and (b) determining the induction of said cellular response to determine if the test compound is an effective antagonist.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for identifying a compound that inhibits the expression of a PRO polypeptide in cells that normally express the polypeptide, wherein the method comprises contacting the cells with a test compound and determining whether the expression of the PRO polypeptide is inhibited. In a preferred aspect, this method comprises the steps of:
(a) contacting cells and a test compound to be screened under conditions suitable for allowing expression of the PRO polypeptide; and (b) determining the inhibition of expression of said polypeptide.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention concerns a method for treating an immune-related disorder in a mammal that suffers therefrom comprising administering to the mammal a nucleic acid molecule that codes for either (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist of a PRO polypeptide or (c) an antagonist of a PRO polypeptide, wherein said agonist or antagonist may be an anti-PRO antibody. In a preferred embodiment, the mammal is human. In another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid is administered via ex vivo gene therapy. In a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid is comprised within a vector, more preferably an adenoviral, adeno-associated viral, lentiviral or retroviral vector.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a recombinant viral particle comprising a viral vector consisting essentially of a promoter, nucleic acid encoding (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist polypeptide of a PRO polypeptide, or (c) an antagonist polypeptide of a PRO polypeptide, and a signal sequence for cellular secretion of the polypeptide, wherein the viral vector is in association with viral structural proteins. Preferably, the signal sequence is from a mammal, such as from a native PRO polypeptide.
In a still further embodiment, the invention concerns an ex vivo producer cell comprising a nucleic acid construct that expresses retroviral structural proteins and also comprises a retroviral vector consisting essentially of a promoter, nucleic acid encoding (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist polypeptide of a PRO polypeptide or (c) an antagonist polypeptide of a PRO polypeptide, and a signal sequence for cellular secretion of the polypeptide, wherein said producer cell packages the retroviral vector in association with the structural proteins to produce recombinant retroviral particles.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method for enhancing the infiltration of inflammatory cells from the vasculature into a tissue of a mammal comprising administering to said mammal (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist of a PRO polypeptide, or (c) an antagonist of a PRO polypeptide, wherein the infiltration of inflammatory cells from the vasculature in the mammal is enhanced.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method for decreasing the infiltration of inflammatory cells from the vasculature into a tissue of a mammal comprising administering to said mammal (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist of a PRO polypeptide, or (c) an antagonist of a PRO polypeptide, wherein the infiltration of inflammatory cells from the vasculature in the mammal is decreased.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of increasing the activity of T-lymphocytes in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist of a PRO polypeptide, or (c) an antagonist of a PRO polypeptide, wherein the activity of T-lymphocytes in the mammal is increased.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of decreasing the activity of T-lymphocytes in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist of a PRO polypeptide, or (c) an antagonist of a PRO polypeptide, wherein the activity of T-lymphocytes in the mammal is decreased.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of increasing the proliferation of T-lymphocytes in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist of a PRO polypeptide, or (c) an antagonist of a PRO polypeptide, wherein the proliferation of T-lymphocytes in the mammal is increased.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of decreasing the proliferation of T-lymphocytes in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal (a) a PRO polypeptide, (b) an agonist of a PRO polypeptide, or (c) an antagonist of a PRO polypeptide, wherein the proliferation of T-lymphocytes in the mammal is decreased.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of stimulating the proliferation of T-cells comprising contacting said T-cells with a PRO1031 or PRO10272 polypeptide or agonist thereof, wherein said T-cell proliferation is stimulated.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of decreasing the proliferation of T-lymphocytes comprising contacting said T-lymphocytes with an antagonist of a PRO1031 or PRO10272 polypeptide, wherein the proliferation of T-lymphocytes is decreased.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of enhancing the infiltration of inflammatory cells into a tissue of a mammal comprising administering an effective amount of a PRO1031 polypeptide or agonist thereof, wherein said infiltration is enhanced.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides a method of decreasing the infiltration of inflammatory cells into a tissue of a mammal comprising administering an effective amount of an antagonist of a PRO1031 polypeptide, wherein said infiltration is decreased.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method for inhibiting angiogenesis induced by a PRO1031 polypeptide or an agonist thereof in a mammal comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of an anti-PRO1031 antibody to the mammal. Preferably, the mammal is a human, and more preferably the mammal has a tumor or a retinal disorder.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method for stimulating angiogenesis induced by a PRO1031 polypeptide in a mammal comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a PRO1031 polypeptide or agonist thereof to the mammal. Preferably, the mammal is a human, and more preferably angiogenesis would promote tissue regeneration or wound healing.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for inhibiting angiogenesis in a mammal comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of an antagonist of a PRO1031 polypeptide to the mammal, wherein said angiogenesis is inhibited.
In still a further embodiment, the invention concerns the use of a PRO1031 or PRO1122 polypeptide, or an agonist or antagonist thereof as hereinbefore described, or an anti-PRO1031 or anti-PRO1122 antibody, for the preparation of a medicament useful in the treatment of a condition which is responsive to the PRO1031 or PRO1122 polypeptide or an agonist or antagonist thereof (e.g., anti-PRO1031 or anti-PRO1122). In a particular aspect, the invention concerns the use of a PRO1031 or PRO1122 polypeptide, or an agonist or antagonist thereof in a method for treating a degenerative cartilaginous disorder.
In still a further embodiment, the invention relates to a method of treating a degenerative cartilaginous disorder in a mammal comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a PRO1031 or PRO1122 polypeptide, agonist, or antagonist thereof, to said mammal suffering from said disorder.
In still a further embodiment, the invention relates to a kit comprising a composition comprising a PRO1031 or PRO1122 polypeptide, or an agonist or antagonist thereof, in admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier; a container containing said composition; and a label affixed to said container, referring to the use of said composition, in the treatment of a degenerative cartilaginous disorder.
In a further embodiment, the invention relates to a method of detecting a polypeptide designated as A, B, or C in a sample suspected of containing an A, B, or C polypeptide, said method comprising contacting said sample with a polypeptide designated herein as D, E, or F and determining the formation of a A/D, B/D, C/E or C/F polypeptide conjugate in said sample, wherein the formation of said conjugate is indicative of the presence of an A, B, or C polypeptide in said sample and wherein A is a PRO1031 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17B), B is a PRO10272 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17E), C is a PRO20110 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17F), D is a PRO5801 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH1), E is a PRO1 polypeptide (herein known as IL-17R), and F is a PRO20040 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH2). In one aspect of this embodiment, said sample comprises cells suspected of expressing said A, B, or C polypeptide.
In another aspect of this embodiment said D, E, or F polypeptide is labeled with a detectable label and said D, E, or F polypeptide is attached to a solid support.
In yet another embodiment, the invention relates to a method of detecting a polypeptide designated as D, E, or F in a sample suspected of containing an D, E, or F polypeptide, said method comprising contacting said sample with a polypeptide designated herein as A, B, or C and determining the formation of a AID, B/D, C/E, or C/F polypeptide conjugate in said sample, wherein the formation of said conjugate is indicative of the presence of an A, B, or C polypeptide in said sample and wherein A is a PRO1031 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17B), B is a PRO10272 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17E), C is a PRO20110 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17F), D is a PRO5801 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH1), E is a PRO1 polypeptide (herein known as IL-17R), and F is a PRO20040 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH2). In one aspect of this embodiment, said sample comprises cells suspected of expressing said D, E, or F polypeptide. In another aspect of this embodiment, said A, B, or C polypeptide is labeled with a detectable label and said A, B, or C polypeptide is attached to a solid support.
In still a further embodiment, the invention relates to a method of linking a bioactive molecule to a cell expressing a polypeptide designated as A, B, or C, said method comprising contacting said cell with a polypeptide designated as D, E, or F that is bound to said bioactive molecule and allowing said A, B, or C and said D, E, or F polypeptides to bind to one another, thereby linking said bioactive molecules to said cell, wherein A is a PRO1031 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17B), B is a PRO10272 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17E), C is a PRO20110 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17F), D is a PRO5801 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH1), E is a PRO1 polypeptide (herein known as IL-17R), and F is a PRO20040 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH2). In one aspect of this embodiment, said bioactive molecule is a toxin, a radiolabel or an antibody. In another aspect of this embodiment, said bioactive molecule causes the death of said cell.
In a further embodiment, the invention relates to a method of linking a bioactive molecule to a cell expressing a polypeptide designated as D, E, or F, said method comprising contacting said cell with a polypeptide designated as A, B, or C that is bound to said bioactive molecule and allowing said A, B, or C and said D, E, or F polypeptides to bind to one another, thereby linking said bioactive molecules to said cell, wherein A is a PRO1031 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17B), B is a PRO10272 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17E), C is a PRO20110 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17F), D is a PRO5801 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH1), E is a PRO1 polypeptide (herein known as IL-17R), and F is a PRO20040 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH2). In one aspect of this embodiment, said bioactive molecule is a toxin, a radiolabel or an antibody. In another aspect of this embodiment, said bioactive molecule causes the death of said cell.
In still another embodiment, the invention relates to a method of modulating at least one biological activity of a cell expressing a polypeptide designated as A, B, or C, said method comprising contacting said cell with a polypeptide designated as D, E, or F or an anti-A, anti-B, or anti-C polypeptide antibody, whereby said D, E, or F polypeptide or anti-A, anti-B, or anti-C polypeptide antibody binds to said A, B, or C polypeptide, thereby modulating at least one biological activity of said cell, wherein A is a PRO1031 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17B), B is a PRO10272 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17E), C is a PRO20110 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17F), D is a PRO5801 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH1), E is a PRO1 polypeptide (herein known as IL-17R), and F is a PRO20040 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH2). In one aspect of this embodiment, said cell is killed.
In yet a further embodiment, the invention relates to a method of modulating at least one biological activity of a cell expressing a polypeptide designated as D, E, or F, said method comprising contacting said cell with a polypeptide designated as A, B, or C or an anti-D, anti-E, or anti-F polypeptide antibody, whereby said A, B, or C polypeptide or anti-D, anti-E, or anti-F polypeptide antibody binds to said D, E, or F polypeptide, thereby modulating at least one biological activity of said cell, wherein A is a PRO1031 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17B), B is a PRO10272 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17E), C is a PRO20110 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17F), D is a PRO5801 polypeptide herein also designated IL-17RH1), E is a PRO1 polypeptide herein known as IL-17R), and F is a PRO20040 polypeptide (herein also designated IL-17RH2). In one aspect of this embodiment, said cell is killed.
B. Additional Embodiments
In other embodiments of the present invention, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a PRO polypeptide.
In one aspect, the isolated nucleic acid molecule comprises a nucleotide sequence having at least about 80% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 81% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 82% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 83% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 84% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 85% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 86% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 87% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 88% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 89% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 90% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 91% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 92% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 93% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 94% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 95% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 96% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 97% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 98% nucleic acid sequence identity and alternatively at least about 99% nucleic acid sequence identity to (a) a DNA molecule encoding a PRO polypeptide having a full-length amino acid sequence as disclosed herein, an amino acid sequence lacking the signal peptide as disclosed herein, an extracellular domain of a transmembrane protein, with or without the signal peptide, as disclosed herein or any other specifically defined fragment of the full-length amino acid sequence as disclosed herein, or (b) the complement of the DNA molecule of (a).
In other aspects, the isolated nucleic acid molecule comprises a nucleotide sequence having at least about 80% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 81% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 82% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 83% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 84% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 85% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 86% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 87% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 88% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 89% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 90% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 91% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 92% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 93% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 94% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 95% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 96% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 97% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 98% nucleic acid sequence identity and alternatively at least about 99% nucleic acid sequence identity to (a) a DNA molecule comprising the coding sequence of a full-length PRO polypeptide cDNA as disclosed herein, the coding sequence of a PRO polypeptide lacking the signal peptide as disclosed herein, the coding sequence of an extracellular domain of a transmembrane PRO polypeptide, with or without the signal peptide, as disclosed herein or the coding sequence of any other specifically defined fragment of the full-length amino acid sequence as disclosed herein, or (b) the complement of the DNA molecule of (a).
In a further aspect, the invention concerns an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence having at least about 80% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 81% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 82% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 83% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 84% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 85% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 86% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 87% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 88% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 89% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 90% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 91% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 92% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 93% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 94% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 95% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 96% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 97% nucleic acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 98% nucleic acid sequence identity and alternatively at least about 99% nucleic acid sequence identity to (a) a DNA molecule that encodes the same mature polypeptide encoded by any of the human protein cDNAs deposited with the ATCC as disclosed herein, or (b) the complement of the DNA molecule of (a).
Another aspect of the present invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a PRO polypeptide which is either transmembrane domain-deleted or transmembrane domain-inactivated, or is complementary to such encoding nucleotide sequence, wherein the transmembrane domain(s) of such polypeptide are disclosed herein. Therefore, soluble extracellular domains of the herein described PRO polypeptides are contemplated.
Another embodiment is directed to fragments of a PRO polypeptide coding sequence, or the complement thereof, that may find use as, for example, hybridization probes, for encoding fragments of a PRO polypeptide that may optionally encode a polypeptide comprising a binding site for an anti-PRO antibody or as antisense oligonucleotide probes. Such nucleic acid fragments are usually at least about 20 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 30 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 40 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 50 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 60 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 70 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 80 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 90 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 100 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 110 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 120 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 130 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 140 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 150 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 160 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 170 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 180 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 190 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 200 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 250 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 300 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 350 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 400 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 450 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 500 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 600 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 700 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 800 nucleotides in length, alternatively at least about 900 nucleotides in length and alternatively at least about 1000 nucleotides in length, wherein in this context the term xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d means the referenced nucleotide sequence length plus or minus 10% of that referenced length. It is noted that novel fragments of a PRO polypeptide-encoding nucleotide sequence may be determined in a routine manner by aligning the PRO polypeptide-encoding nucleotide sequence with other known nucleotide sequences using any of a number of well known sequence alignment programs and determining which PRO polypeptide-encoding nucleotide sequence fragment(s) are novel. All of such PRO polypeptide-encoding nucleotide sequences are contemplated herein. Also contemplated are the PRO polypeptide fragments encoded by these nucleotide molecule fragments, preferably those PRO polypeptide fragments that comprise a binding site for an anti-PRO antibody.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an isolated PRO polypeptide encoded by any of the isolated nucleic acid sequences hereinabove identified.
In a certain aspect, the invention concerns an isolated PRO polypeptide, comprising an amino acid sequence having at least about 80% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 81% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 82% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 83% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 84% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 85% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 86% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 87% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 88% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 89% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 90% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 91% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 92% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 93% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 94% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 95% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 96% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 97% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 98% amino acid sequence identity and alternatively at least about 99% amino acid sequence identity to a PRO polypeptide having a full-length amino acid sequence as disclosed herein, an amino acid sequence lacking the signal peptide as disclosed herein, an extracellular domain of a transmembrane protein, with or without the signal peptide, as disclosed herein or any other specifically defined fragment of the full-length amino acid sequence as disclosed herein.
In a further aspect, the invention concerns an isolated PRO polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence having at least about 80% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 81% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 82% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 83% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 84% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 85% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 86% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 87% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 88% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 89% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 90% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 91% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 92% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 93% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 94% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 95% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 96% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 97% amino acid sequence identity, alternatively at least about 98% amino acid sequence identity and alternatively at least about 99% amino acid sequence identity to an amino acid sequence encoded by any of the human protein cDNAs deposited with the ATCC as disclosed herein.
In a further aspect, the invention concerns an isolated PRO polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence scoring at least about 80% positives, alternatively at least about 81% positives, alternatively at least about 82% positives, alternatively at least about 83% positives, alternatively at least about 84% positives, alternatively at least about 85% positives, alternatively at least about 86% positives, alternatively at least about 87% positives, alternatively at least about 88% positives, alternatively at least about 89% positives, alternatively at least about 90% positives, alternatively at least about 91% positives, alternatively at least about 92% positives, alternatively at least about 93% positives, alternatively at least about 94% positives, alternatively at least about 95% positives, alternatively at least about 96% positives, alternatively at least about 97% positives, alternatively at least about 98% positives and alternatively at least about 99% positives when compared with the amino acid sequence of a PRO polypeptide having a full-length amino acid sequence as disclosed herein, an amino acid sequence lacking the signal peptide as disclosed herein, an extracellular domain of a transmembrane protein, with or without the signal peptide, as disclosed herein or any other specifically defined fragment of the full-length amino acid sequence as disclosed herein.
In a specific aspect, the invention provides an isolated PRO polypeptide without the N-terminal signal sequence and/or the initiating methionine and is encoded by a nucleotide sequence that encodes such an amino acid sequence as hereinbefore described. Processes for producing the same are also herein described, wherein those processes comprise culturing a host cell comprising a vector which comprises the appropriate encoding nucleic acid molecule under conditions suitable for expression of the PRO polypeptide and recovering the PRO polypeptide from the cell culture.
Another aspect of the invention provides an isolated PRO polypeptide which is either transmembrane domain-deleted or transmembrane domain-inactivated. Processes for producing the same are also herein described, wherein those processes comprise culturing a host cell comprising a vector which comprises the appropriate encoding nucleic acid molecule under conditions suitable for expression of the PRO polypeptide and recovering the PRO polypeptide from the cell culture.
In yet another embodiment, the invention concerns agonists and antagonists of a native PRO polypeptide as defined herein. In a particular embodiment, the agonist or antagonist is an anti-PRO antibody or a small molecule.
In a further embodiment, the invention concerns a method of identifying agonists or antagonists to a PRO polypeptide which comprise contacting the PRO polypeptide with a candidate molecule and monitoring a biological activity mediated by said PRO polypeptide. Preferably, the PRO polypeptide is a native PRO polypeptide.
In a still further embodiment, the invention concerns a composition of matter comprising a PRO polypeptide, or an agonist or antagonist of a PRO polypeptide as herein described, or an anti-PRO antibody, in combination with a carrier. Optionally, the carrier is a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to the use of a PRO polypeptide, or an agonist or antagonist thereof as hereinbefore described, or an anti-PRO antibody, for the preparation of a medicament useful in the treatment of a condition which is responsive to the PRO polypeptide, an agonist or antagonist thereof or an anti-PRO antibody.
In additional embodiments of the present invention, the invention provides vectors comprising DNA encoding any of the herein described polypeptides. Host cell comprising any such vector are also provided. By way of example, the host cells may be CHO cells, E. coli, yeast, or Baculovirus-infected insect cells. A process for producing any of the herein described polypeptides is further provided and comprises culturing host cells under conditions suitable for expression of the desired polypeptide and recovering the desired polypeptide from the cell culture.
In other embodiments, the invention provides chimeric molecules comprising any of the herein described polypeptides fused to a heterologous polypeptide or amino acid sequence. Example of such chimeric molecules comprise any of the herein described polypeptides fused to an epitope tag sequence or a Fc region of an immunoglobulin.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides an antibody which specifically binds to any of the above or below described polypeptides. Optionally, the antibody is a monoclonal antibody, humanized antibody, antibody fragment or single-chain antibody.
In yet other embodiments, the invention provides oligonucleotide probes useful for isolating genomic and cDNA nucleotide sequences or as antisense probes, wherein those probes may be derived from any of the above or below described nucleotide sequences.